Power amplifier circuits can behave in a non-linear manner particularly when operated to produce output signal swings approaching an amplifier saturation region. A pre-distortion signal can be applied to a signal to be transmitted to compensate for such power amplifier non-linearity. Generally, a pre-distortion signal can be generated and applied digitally, such as corresponding to a specific power amplifier, to compensate for a non-linearity of the specific power amplifier. A resulting pre-distorted transmission signal can then be converted to the analog domain and provided to an input of a power amplifier circuit.